


Web love

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 宅男打工仔✖️裸聊男孩的故事
Kudos: 13





	Web love

布莱特和这个世界上百分之八十的人一样，没有什么财富，没有什么特长，也没有什么爱好，平庸生活，碌碌无为。他性格孤僻，不擅社交，除了打游戏认识的几个人以外，甚至都没什么朋友，下班以后宁可在网络的虚拟世界里徜徉也不愿意参与同事那些假面聚会，就这样布莱特浑噩度日，直到某天在不经意间闯进了一片秘境。

其实作为成年男人，看看毛片或者带颜色的直播这倒也没什么，可是荧幕对面那个正在搔首弄姿的分明是个胸部平坦且带把的男人，布莱特推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，惊的掉了下巴。急匆匆关掉网页，蒙着被子躺在床上，黑暗之中瞪着两个眼珠子死活睡不着觉，四周的一切都看不真切，但刚刚看到的那个男生白皙纤细的身体却越来越清晰，躯体像水蛇一般灵活的摆动，可是脸蛋儿又像天使一样美好纯洁，仅仅几十秒钟的视觉停留却让他半跪的姿势和扭动的腰肢都历历在目，捂着眼睛自欺欺人的布莱特一晚上都没睡个安稳觉。  
第二天下班回到家的人照例打开了游戏，心不在焉的玩了几局下来，惨败的成绩可想而知，赶在队友破口大骂之前布莱特自觉的退出了游戏，对着电脑的桌面好一阵发呆过后，手指很诚实的听从大脑的指令再次打开了那个满屏透露着低俗的网页。从头到尾将每一个小窗口都点开了一遍之后布莱特失望的托着下巴，这么多人里竟然没有一个是那个男孩，又可惜其他人他看都不想看一眼，没成想今晚又是失眠的一夜。  
好在布莱特是个又轴又较真的人，终于在第三次打开界面的时候他再次看到了那张在他梦境里挥之不去的脸。

那人的视频框排在整个网页的最前面，直播好像刚开始没多久，他穿着一件纯色的背心坐在床上规规矩矩的冲着镜头招手，周身散发着昏黄暧昧的光，脸上的笑单纯又可爱，宽大的衣摆下是两条白花花的大腿，分开在床铺之上，遮住了他的脚掌，手臂撑在两侧，满屏的信息素扑面而来，那人分明什么都还没做，布莱特已经羞得一时之间不知道应该看向哪里，眼神飘忽不定的寻找着落脚点。旁边的留言区滚动的飞快，人气之高可见一斑，看着那人的眼神逐渐变得迷离，手掌从袖口伸了进去又从领口探出来，布莱特被眼前的场景彻底震住，重新目不转睛的盯着屏幕，生怕错过一分一秒。画面里的人修长的脖子扬起，划出一道优美的弧度，手指拂过喉结和凸起的动脉，又一路向下退回了衣服里，另一只手将衣服下摆一点点撩起，露出了幼嫩的双腿和尽头处白色的内裤，布莱特不敢再看，颤抖着手点了鼠标三四次才关掉了网页。  
他虽然胆小，但还是会抵不住诱惑上那个网页看看，藏匿在众多留言中视奸着他的一举一动，随着他动作越来越赤裸，握在鼠标上的手越收越紧，将一掌心的汗液蹭在家居裤上，屏幕里的人已经快要将衣服推到了胸前，今天下面是一条藏青色的内裤，两腿之间的鼓起的一团那么可爱。让他赶快脱掉的留言已经霸占了整个留言框，那人好像看不到一般，只是自顾自的摆弄着那件衣服。单薄的布料被拽下又推上去，暧昧的推拉中还是完全将两颗乳头露了出来，小巧又粉嫩的均匀分布在胸脯之上。哦，他的胸型也非常好看，看样子平时是有在健身的，带着些微微隆起的形状，既不单薄也不狰狞，一呼一吸之间鼓起的肋骨形状和他的腹部线条相得益彰，布莱特啃着指甲转移注意力。  
除去休息的两天，那人基本每天都会准时开始直播，今天的布莱特因为加班到家迟了一些，画面里的人已经将衣服完全褪去，肩宽和腰窄的比例仿佛测量过一样精美，虽不是女性化的瘦弱娇小，但布莱特还是萌生出一种想把人拥入怀里的冲动。他今天又穿回了白色的内裤，四角的纯棉材质，紧紧箍在了全身上下唯一有一点肉感的大腿根，纯洁又色情。因为跪在床上的姿势，一半的头已经超出了镜头之外，除了他的身子和咬着下唇的兔牙什么都看不到。他的身体干净又漂亮，乳钉纹身通通没有，皮肤白皙无暇，令人赏心悦目。他的一只手顺着锁骨向下玩弄着乳尖，将小颗的花蕊扣弄的肿胀起来，粉嫩的颜色加深了一层，另一只手从大腿根掠过又勾勒出下体突起的形状，指尖在内裤光滑的布料上来回游走。布莱特看得眼睛发直，血液奔腾的循环让他头皮也跟着发麻，从没见过连手指骨节都生得如此完美的人，窘迫的夹紧了双腿掩盖自己西裤下已经完全膨胀起来的阴茎。

可他一直不愿意承认的是，他的身体已经彻底对这个人上瘾了。布莱特从没想过有一天会由一个男生来满足他所有的性幻想，随着手掌的撸动，凭借想象就能够达到高潮。他一个没有任何性经验的处男却能硬生生的想出那人照顾自己欲望的巢穴会有多么温暖潮湿，紧致的吸附和温柔的吞吐一定会让人醉生梦死，那里一定比自己的手柔软几千倍，软烂的内壁会包裹着坚硬，承接着一波又一波的抽插。他的双臂搭在自己的脖颈之上，修长的腿圈住自己的腰随他摆动，他要叼着那人的乳尖吮吸，用手托住挺翘的臀尖，捏着他紧实的大腿根。他的呼吸之间肯定是香甜的气息，纠缠住那条湿滑的舌吞入口腔，再用舌狠狠舔过两颗兔牙，这是他近期做过最美的梦。  
不知不觉中布莱特连自己的心都搭了进去。他总觉得画面里的人在看着自己，或坐或趴的姿势都没关系，有时近有时远，一旦双眼睛看向自己时，心脏就像被他攥在了手里快要骤停，这种过分真实却又虚无缥缈的关系，让布莱特在他漆黑的瞳孔里越陷越深。他活像一个没有见过世面的呆子，对着一块十几寸的液晶屏真情实感的可以，所以他从不用下流的文字和他交谈，而是靠语言，布莱特会问他的名字，问他的年龄，什么事都要和他说一说，也不吝啬对他的称赞，从脸蛋到身材，他看得到的地方都要夸上两句，虽然回应他的只有昏昏沉沉的音乐和一个角度标准的笑，但是这都不重要。滚动的留言里依旧充斥着各种污言秽语另布莱特愤怒，好在那人根本不为所动，依旧咬着蜜桃一样的嘴唇目光灼灼。

这个网站上总共有十几个人一起直播，那人是里面身材面相最好的一个，所以总是一开始人气很高，只可惜他好像极为害羞，甚至有一点与这份工作毫不相称的保守，也从不开口说话，每次都会放一些昏沉缓慢的音乐掩盖呼吸声，在镜头前摆弄着各种性感魅惑的姿势，却始终不肯将最后一层布料脱个干净，时间一长观众自然没有耐心不肯再看下去，但是他不同，画面里的是他喜欢的人，布莱特自然会守到最后再离开，由此他发现了另一个规律。当观看人数少了之后，屏幕中的人就会重新坐回镜头前面，一改之前那副魅惑的神情，不会再刻意摆出那些讨好人的性感动作，看着镜头的眼神里也多了一些灵动，跟着音乐的旋律晃动脑袋，像是个不谙世事的小孩子，单纯美好的样子让他几近赤裸着的身体都不算上一种羞耻。趴在床上的时候可以将他的脸看个仔细，五官的分布异常好看，水汪汪的眼睛，挺翘的精致鼻尖，性感的双唇，以及硬朗的下颌线条。可是他小腿翘起的动作又活脱脱像个女孩子，圆滚的脚后跟泛着可爱的粉红，晃来晃去若隐若现。撑着下巴眼睛一错不错的盯着自己，情不自禁的用手抚过他脸部流畅的线条，里面的人恰巧勾起嘴角笑了，布莱特也笑了。  
当然了，布莱特作为寥寥几个会坚持将视频看到最后的人，偶尔是可以享受到一些福利的。今天的直播时间马上就要结束的时候，画面里的人突然又将衣服拉上去了一点，露出了那条令人想入非非的淡粉色丁字裤，隔着料子能依稀看到他下体的形状和鲜嫩的颜色，那人从下托起掉出内裤边的卵蛋的时候，布莱特也将手伸进了裤子，粗喘着随着他的动作上下撸动，看着画面里的人用手指勾勒过阴茎的形状，布莱特靠在椅背上沉重的呼吸，握着鼠标的手不自觉的用力收紧，终于，在那人揪着内裤边拉下一截，露出平坦紧致干净到没有一丝毛发的小腹时，布莱特的精液喷薄而出，堵在内裤里快要灼伤他的皮肤，狠狠地合上了电脑，仰头平缓呼吸。

也是因为这个网页，布莱特已经无心游戏很长一段时间，这遭到了他为数不多的好友的抱怨，问他原因他也支支吾吾的不肯说，朋友嘲笑他这个死宅男还能是恋爱了不成，他脸涨得通红点了点头。在朋友惊讶的逼问中布莱特设法将他的恋情讲述的能让普通人听得懂，但朋友还是在一半鄙夷一半嘲讽之中抨击了他。  
‘是个人就能对着他打手枪，你还真把他当回事，你没病吧？’  
朋友说的没错，无数人可以对着他打飞机 但那又如何，布莱特看到的他与所有人不同。别人眼里只是他诱人的身体，而自己看到的是他胸腔里跳动的心和溢满情感的双眸，即使他身处泥沼之中，那双眼睛却依旧闪着纯洁无瑕的光，不沦落世俗也不自怜自艾，带着坚韧的笑意，有一股穿越空间的力量投映在自己的心上。这道视线里里有着别人无法感知的温度，甚至比他所处的真实世界还要温暖，关于他的一切都是那么的美好，怎么能让他不心动。

日复一日的自我沉醉后，布莱特情感上对于他的依赖已经完全超越了身体的快感，现在他最爱的就是直播结束前的最后几分钟，那时候房间里只有他们两人，没有了污言秽语，世界一片安宁，每当这时他都觉着自己离那人又近了一些。相比于之前那些刻意摆出的魅惑诱人动作，此刻一副明艳笑脸的人才是完完全全的只属于自己的，他双目炯炯有神，头歪着枕在胳膊上，可爱的挥着手和他告别，布莱特对着已经黑掉的屏幕摆着手迟迟不肯放下，他的内心从没有一刻比现在还要充实。他会试着想象与他以后的生活会是怎样一副光景，拥着他入眠再一起迎接清晨，他会努力赚钱养家，将他好好保护起来，再也不与任何人分享他的美好，让那双眼睛从此只看向自己，和他一起过粗茶淡饭的平凡生活。  
这样的幻想在他的自我安慰中开始变得愈加真实，导致布莱特已经无法满足于隔空的单相思，要动身去找他的想法完全占据了他的大脑。那人所在的城市不过离他几百公里，他有很多种办法可以找到他的具体位置，去之前还需要买一束花，哪有人告白空着手去的。他一开始可能会被吓到，只要自己解释给他听，那人一定可以理解的，虽然这听起来很变态，但爱情里的人哪个不是疯子。朋友听了他的计划对他破口大骂，布莱特不解，他明明是个真实存在的人，为什么自己就不能去找他。就算整个世界都是虚拟的，屏幕那头的人对他来说也是绝对真实的，他的欲望和心动，那人的挂着笑颜的脸庞，他们相互交汇的眼神，自己的问候和他的回应，都是真实的。  
他将一个吻隔着冰凉的屏幕印在他温热的嘴上，没关系，旁人不懂他们的爱情罢了。

出发前一夜布莱特依旧守在电脑前，屋子里一片漆黑，只有屏幕发出的诡异蓝光“我要去找你了，在我找到你之前，你要等着我。好吗林赢？”  
不曾想屏幕那头的人突然说话了，他用手敲了敲镜头，声音清脆好听：“喂！你好。我记得你的ID。”

-完-


End file.
